


Sins of Fathers

by masterofdestiny



Category: Hulk (2003), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: 5 years after his fateful accident, Bruce Banner decides to do one last thing before leaving his past behind. He goes to confront his father, David.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & David Banner
Kudos: 4





	Sins of Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Some time ago I watched Hulk with Eric Bana and Nick Nolte and all I can say is that I loved this movie.  
> However, I didn't like the fact that they killed off Nick Nolte's character, David Banner. He is my favourite Marvel villain and his relationship with Bruce was the main reason I watched the movie. Yesterday, when I was trying to fall asleep, an idea came to my head and today I wrote this fic.
> 
> To clarify, this fanfic is set 5 years after the events of the movie. David Banner survived his final battle with Hulk but lost his powers and was sentenced to life in prison in USP-Terre Haute.

Sins of fathers

The doors opened and 40 years old, tall man entered the room. He had dark hair cut into a buzzcut and a horseshoe moustache.  
-Nice to see you again, David.

Inside the room was a white table with two white chairs. 67 years old man was sitting on one of them, with emotionless expression. He was dressed in blue prison jumpsuit and his long, grey hair was tied into a ponytail. He also had a goatee.

The old man raised his head and stared blankly at his visitor.  
-Who-he paused, as if he forgot what to say-are you?

The stranger, who was sitting on opposite chair was silent, as if unsure what to say. Eventurally he picked up a piece of paper from his pockey, put it on a table and started writing something. When he finished, he gave it to the inmate so that he could read it.

When David finished reading, his eyes and mouth suddenly widened, barely managing to hide his fear. 

-Impossible….How did you get here? How…  
-Seems like our disease, or a gift as you would call it allowed us both to survive our last encounter. After all how else could you survive getting transformed into a gamma energy bubble and then blown up?  
David calmly nodded and replied:  
-Bruce, you came to kill me, right? I am not suprised, I don’t have any reason to live anyway…  
-No-Bruce interrupted him-I am not here to kill you. I am here to say goodbye.  
-Say goodbye?  
-I want you to know that I don’t want to have anything common with you anymore. It is the last time we are talking to or seeing each other. And don’t bother trying to escape and finding me.  
Bruce then tried to leavem but David told him he had one last thing to say to him.

-Before you go, I want you know that I am sorry. I wanted to improve the mankind, but instead ruined your life, your mother’s life…everyone’s lives. Damn it, why did I have to be stubborn inject myself with this drug…we could now be living happily, you, me and Edith instead of this-he raised his hands showing his handcuffs-Edith is dead, you are constantly on the run and have to keep yourself constantly calm to avoid destroying the entire city and I am a condemned murderer serving life sentence here, in Terre Haute. Son, you can hate me, I don’t blame you, but in spite of everything I apologise for every pain and suffering you had to endure because of me.

Bruce was completely stunned. He was aware of his father’s willingness to act violent as well of his insane obsession. However, even through he didn’t believe what he was about to do, he put his hand on his father’s arm.

-I forgive you, dad. I am still sad that it ended the way it ended. I really wish we could leave the past behind and try to start everything from the scratch. Unfortunately, it’s impossible.

He then left the room. This time his father didn’t stop him


End file.
